Slave to Your Organics
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: You’re always a slave to something…SLASH! MeatxJohnny


Slave to Your Organics

Disclaimer: Jhonen owns them all.

Author's Note: There's a bit of NON-CON and SLASH in here, so turn back now if that isn't your thing.

OooooO

His eyes snapped open, greeted with the sight of his ceiling. He groaned, trying to move the stiffness out of his arms so he could at least push himself off the stained floor. His eyes burned and his head hurt from a poor nights sleep, but he didn't care. Pain was just part of the faulty mechanism that was organics, meant to be banished and forgotten about.

"_Mmm, did you have a nice sleep, my boy?"_ A familiar and hated voice swam through his head. Eyebrows narrowing, he hissed in annoyance. His fears have been confirmed; he'd fallen asleep, well passed out would be a more accurate term since he was on the floor nowhere near a couch or mattress.

"Fuck off, Meat," He hissed through tightly gritted teeth. Disgusted with himself and his weakness, he roughly pushed himself up, ignoring his aching back and stiff joints. Gritting his teeth, he felt a hated heat that told him his joints weren't the only thing that was stiff. He groaned. That's why he hated sleep, his body always betrayed him, made him conger up images he couldn't remember only to leave him in this weak state.

"_See, your body needed that recharge."_ A leer entered his voice. _"It also looks like it needs something else now." _

Willing the stiffness to go away, he turned towards the burger boy statue, eyes glinting dangerously.

"It needs _nothing_!" He screamed. "It only needs what I _tell_ it to need!"

"_No, my dear boy, it tells you what you need. Admit it; you're a slave to your body."_

"I'm a slave to nothing! I control me! I do!" His fists pressed to his temples, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to block out Meat's voice.

"_You'll always be a slave."_ Meat continued, ignoring Johnny's screaming and ranting. _"So, why don't you just be a good little servant and give into your body's wants? There's nothing wrong with that." _

"Shut up!" He grabbed the burger boy roughly, shaking him. "Cease the sewage that's spilling out of your mouth!"

"_What if it was her asking you to give in, hmm?" _Meat asked, causing Nny to stop shaking him, face settling into a stony glare. He knew exactly who he was implying. The only one he ever would, and almost did, give into his disgusting organic wants for.

Devi.

"You leave her out of this," He growled in Meat's face, sharp teeth bared in a vicious snarl. "How _dare _you even bring her up!"

"_Oh, did I hit a sore spot?"_ Meat asked innocently, hideous jagged teeth baring themselves in a mockery of a smile.

"Stop talking about her," Nny demanded, his face contorting into something that would've looked more at home on a wild animal. "You have no right to talk about her!"

"_Then let's talk about you."_ Meat's voice settled into a casual tone, as if they were talking about how great the weather was. _"Why is your body still telling you to take care of it?" _

Nny looked down, noticing that the stiffness still didn't subside. Turning his back to Meat as he wrapped his arms around himself, shoulders hunched defensively. He was torn between curling up and crying and taking the burger boy and throwing him as hard as he could against the wall.

"_Go on, give into your wants, my little slave,"_ Meat encouraged, jagged smile getting bigger.

"NO!" Nny spun around, grabbing one of his knives that were lying next to Meat, brandishing it in front of him. "I'll cut it off before I touch it!" He threatened, bringing the knife down to the object of his hatred.

"_Oh, that's such a shame."_ Meat reached out over the mental link they shared, wrapping around Nny's arm. Nny's hand jerked to a stop, releasing the knife. Knife clattering to the floor, he tried to pull away, fear tinting his eyes as he stared at Meat wide eyed.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" Nny tried to struggle, pulling away from the grip, but found he couldn't move.

"_You're always a slave to something. Life…work…"_ Nny felt his hand traveling slowly lower, no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

"_Pleasure," _Meat finished, closing Nny's hand around himself.

"N-no…stop…" Nny pleaded, feeling his heart speed up as all protests died in his throat. He didn't know how to respond. His body was telling him to continue, that this was good but his mind was telling him that this was nothing more than animalistic desires.

He panted staring wide eyed at the ceiling, watching it brighten until it was a nearly blinding white. Blinking, his brow furrowed slightly. Where did that come from?

"Relax, my boy." Meat's voice was clearer now, sounding as if it were right by his ear. He turned his head, only to come face to face with Meat. Not the real Meat but a stretched out, more human version of the hated voice.

Meat moved over Nny, straddling his legs as he pushed him down, all the while staring into the frightened eyes of his prey. An inhumanly smooth tongue ran over the pointed teeth slowly as he drank in the sight below him. Feeling the fear and confusion radiating from the man only fueled his passion to give him what he felt he needed.

"What are you doing?" Nny's voice shook with suppressed fear, struggling to get out from under his captor, only to have both his wrists captured in a pale hand and pulled above his head.

"Making you feel," Meat answered, his free hand traveling to the hem of Nny's shirt. Lowering his head, he ran that smooth tongue over Nny's trembling bottom lip, watching the slight blush creep over his tan skin.

"You can't deny what nature gave you." Heated breath caressed lips as his hand traveled under the shirt, caressing the xylophone-like ribcage that lay beneath. "You can't deny your feelings."

Nny's eyes clenched shut, feeling tears stinging his eyes. His lungs felt as if someone had them in an iron grip as he tried to free his arms from Meat's grasp, noises of protest now escaping his lips.

"Ah see? Tears. Nature's way of releasing anger and sadness." Meat leaned down, licking a tear that managed to escape its prison and make it way down Nny's face. The hand under his shirt made its way higher, brushing over a sensitive nipple.

Eyes snapping open, Nny couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips as Meat's cold fingers touched there. He squirmed, torn between wanting to get away and wanting more. Why did he have to feel these disgusting human feelings that he both wanted and detested?

"Why do I have to feel?" He found himself whimpering despite how hard he tried to keep quiet, much to Meat's amusement and his embarrassment.

"It's like I said before my boy, it's what nature intended. Taking feeling away is like taking a piece of a puzzle. It'll never be complete, unless all pieces are in place." He shifted, now straddling Nny's hips, bringing the cause of all this to his attention.

"All the pieces will fall into place eventually. You can't stop that." Meat whispered into Nny's ear, shifting his hips against Nny's grinding slowly as he exhaled shakily, eyes closing as a shiver of pleasure went up his spine. Sadly, this wasn't about him though. He opened his eyes, licking his lips slowly.

Nny couldn't stop the strangled moan that escaped his throat, back arching involuntarily. Amusement glittered in Meat's blank white eyes as his hand slipped out of Nny's shirt. Sliding back down to Nny's legs, Meat's hand now replaced his hips.

"Yes, that's it. Give in and everything will be fine." His fingers undid Nny's belt and zipper, working its way into his pants. The feeling of cold fingers against the heat of himself made Nny's teeth clench, a hiss escaping through them.

"No…Won't give in…I…" Nny's voice was nothing but a whisper now, but he still fought back his body's natural responses to the touches it was receiving.

"You have no choice but to. You're a slave to your organics. Just as a bird can't control the wind it's flying with, you can't deny your master." Meat's hand tightened, now stroking harder and faster.

Nny wasn't sure how much more of this stress he could take. He wished he could just pass out, fall into a comforting blackness so he wouldn't have to experience this anymore. Nausea welled in his gut as tears ran down his face. Hated tears of emotions, feelings he dreaded.

"Yes! Bow to your master!" Meat's voice sounded strained, almost crazed as his hand worked double time.

A sob escaped Nny's throat as release came, intensifying his nausea as Meat withdrew his hand, licking the wasted fluid off his hand as he adjusted Nny's pants back to their previous state.

"There, you see my boy. Giving in wasn't so bad now was it?" Meat asked, voice fading as the whiteness slowly faded back into the room they started in.

Nny, panting, tears streaming out of his eyes, felt violated. He couldn't believe he gave in that easily. Rolling over onto his hands and knees he retched, body shaking violently with the effort as his stomach expelled its contents onto the all ready dirty floor.

"I should've fought harder," He cursed himself, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. As he struggled to his feet his eyes fell upon the burger boy statue. Growling, he flung an arm out, knocking the statue to the ground, watching as the glass shards danced around his feet.

Picking his knife up, he flung open the door. He needed to kill someone, to forget the feelings he was forced to confront. Just as he left though, he thought he heard a voice whisper, distant and far away.

"_You're always a slave to something." _

OoooO

Well, there you go, some Meat/Johnny smut. I apologize for any OOCness.


End file.
